Beginnings, Middles and Endings
by caitmonty
Summary: AU fic. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark's beginning, middle and end laced with a bit of humor and angst. HEAVY SLASH. I enjoy reviews :
1. Beginnings

The meeting had lasted longer then expected and the ride home was currently near unbearable. Tony's fidgeting had even drawn attention from his driver. He'd waved the man off and told him he was just anxious to get back home after a long day.

Unwinding couldn't quite explain in full what he wanted to do.

The elevator was slow. Slow enough that Tony was thinking of calling maintenance. Not that it would really benefit him at this point. He was halfway there. Halfway to what he'd been waiting for all day.

To his dismay, when Tony walked into his room, it was empty. Not of things, there were plenty of gadgets and gizmos, and more importantly his bed. It was missing a particular person who's scent still lingered in the air. This made his situation more difficult.

With a heavy sigh, Tony set his suitcase down on a nearby chair, opening it to put a few papers from his pocket in with the rest of his blueprints. Fingers flicked open buttons, tossing his dress shirt into the hamper, his tie, pants and socks followed.

Still no sign of that particular person.

This was becoming a little maddening. Tony paced his room for a moment, eyes glancing over to his clock. 7:18. He should have been here almost twenty minutes ago. "Damnit, Steve…"

"What? Am I late or something?"

He'd been in the room the whole time.

"Was cleaning something up in the bathroom. You left in a hurry this morning." A slick smile spread over the taller man's lips. He knew damn well why that bathroom was dirty.

"Sorry, some of us have to work to make a living." Tony grinned as he walked over, keeping his distance. Still clothed in his undershirt and boxers he knew he was a pleasing sight for the other.

"Yeah yeah. At least you've got your own personal maid…person." Steve laughed and Tony smiled. The sound resonated the walls. It was beautiful.

Steve had closed the space between them, dressed in the same thing Tony had left him in in the morning. Boxers and socks. He wore them well.

"I hope I didn't worry you, babe." Steve's hand reached up, cupping the corner of Tony's jaw. A thumb flatly ran over the corner of his goatee near the edge of his mouth. "Thought you might want to come home to a clean bathroom is all."

Tony could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "It's alright, I really do appreciate it. Hearing I've got a clean bathroom is fantastic, but seeing you in that is twice as great." His fingers trailed up from Steve's hip, tickling over his stomach, his palm resting flat against his chest. "Though, overall, I'm pleased to see you're still here."

"Didn't think it was right to leave without saying goodbye."

This was the second night Steve had stayed over. The whole thing had started a month earlier.

------

Tony had just stepped out of a meeting in Manhattan about a possible merger for Stark Industries. Tony wasn't buying it. His name, his company. End of discussion. Change was good for him, but unneeded change wasn't something he wanted.

Moving to the curb, he flagged down a cab as it began to pull up to the curb.

The fare already inside looked…well he was… At the time, Tony didn't want to think about what he was thinking about. The damn blonde was staring right at him and he was red from nose to ears. Swallowing heavily, Tony reached up to loosen his tie. "Um, sorry, I'll catch the next one I guess.""Nonsense. There's plenty of room. Unless you've got claustrophobia, then yes, I'd wait for another one," Bright white teeth smiled at him..

Jesus, this wasn't fair.

"Well, thanks then." Tony jumped inside, giving the location of his hotel.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?"

"Same hotel I'm in. At least for tonight. I fly back out tomorrow."

Curse this fortuitous luck. "Well isn't that a surprise. It's not a bad place. Quieter then most of the hotels I've stayed here in New York."

"It's not bad. At least there's a bathroom in the room. I've made the mistake of booking my own trips. I've hired a travel agent since."

They both laughed and the polite banter continued to the hotel, Tony even covered the fare with a bit extra.

Tony looked around, "So, would you wanna hit the bar tonight? Or are you too tired after your long day of, what was it? Triathlon training?"

Steve laughed, nodding, "Yeah, triathlon. Keeps me going. But the offer of drinks doesn't sound too bad."

Ten minutes later they were six drinks into watching a Rugby game on the television down in the hotel bar, laughing and carrying on.

Twenty minutes later they were finishing the conversation they were trying to finish up in the bar, walking around the quiet lobby.

Thirty minutes later, Steve had Tony gently pressed up against the wall outside of his room. His fingers had untucked Tony's dress shirt and had since crawled up his body, a thumb brushing against the already hardened nipple.

Tony gasped softly, his face buried in Steve's neck. His goatee hair making the taller man laugh lightly every few moments.

Once Steve had figured out how to open the door, he'd pulled Tony inside. Clothes went flying on their journey from the door to the edge of the bed.

Steve had left in the morning after exchanging numbers and a few choice kisses to different parts of Tony's anatomy.

Tony was anxious for the first call.

------

Tony sighed out as he felt Steve's hands take hold of his waist, dragging him up against his body.

"I'm glad you're home though. Was really boring without you here." Fingers slipped under the back of Tony's undershirt, thumbs brushing over the skin just above his waistband on his boxers.

"Glad to be home. Had a damn good reason to get back here." A smile appeared under the goatee. Tony leaned in, kissing Steve's bare collarbone. "Been wanting to talk to you about something though."

"You've found someone else. I understand." Steve chuckled.

"No! God no. I'm talking about this…you coming for a few days a week and then leaving almost every night. You can stay, Steve. I really like it when you're around." He snorted, "I'm trying not to make this sound like a business deal, but I think it's feasible to still get my work done and have you here at the same time. If you're interested in making this a little more then just, hey what are you doing this weekend, now and again."

Steve visibly reflected on Tony's words, nodding shortly after, "It makes sense. I mean, we can hammer out details later, but I'm open to the idea."

Tony's teeth raked across the warm skin there above his collarbone, obviously keen on the idea as well.

Kissing down his chest, Tony's tongue came in contact with a nipple, sucking it lightly.

"Ah, so I take it you want me to put you to bed early tonight, Tony?" Steve didn't wait for his answer, he was already backing Tony up toward the bed, laying him 's fingers caused Tony to squirm while they circled his navel, "I could finish what I started before you had to leave this morning."

Tony swore he still had blueballs from this morning's tease via Steve.

Steve's hand flattened, moving over the soft tent that had started in Tony's boxers.

"Ooooh yeah. I'd like that." Tony's tongue ran over his dry lips, drawing in the corner of his lower lip while he rolled his hips up into that hand.

Chuckling, Steve, pulled up Tony's undershirt and shimmied off both of their boxers. Tony's light tan contrasted well with his own.

Leaning over Tony, Steve rubbed at his hip, eyes panning up and down his body. "Fucking gorgeous." He dropped his head, whispering into Tony's ear as his finger coiled around the base of his shaft.

"Tell me you want me, Tony. Tell me you want me to fuck that tight little hole of yours."

Tony groaned with need, nodding while fingers reached down, splaying over his own stomach. He cursed himself for telling Steve that dirty talk made him damn weak. "Yes, fuck yes."

Steve didn't waste any time, he'd already pulled the lube out and was slowly preparing Tony for him. "Such a tight little hole." He grinned against Tony's ear, watching the man's chest rise and fall while he wiggled his index finger up to the second knuckle.

He loved how Tony changed from the office to the bedroom. Tony was a man of power and knew exactly how to carry himself. He was a king. But in the bedroom, at least with him, Tony was a kitten. Cute as a damn button when he wanted to be, then a little vixen the next second while on his hands and knees.

A perfect balance in his own opinion.

And Tony made it even more perfect when he urged Steve to use a second, and then a third finger on him. The man's hips trying to work over his fingers.

"Steve, I want you. Please don't make me wait for you." Tony pulled Steve nearly halfway on top of him before the taller man adjusted himself.

Hips rolled together slowly, Steve's breath audibly rattling in his chest as he looked down between them, "Won't make you wait, babe."

Running a hand briefly over the strong body under him, Steve's hand reached down, rubbing himself against Tony's entrance, testing the waters for a moment.

Tony incoherent begging started at that point. His legs spread and he arched his hips slightly to give Steve an easier angle to penetrate him.

When Steve finally managed to get past that wonderful torturous ring of muscle, he swiftly pressed the rest of the way in. Lifting up Tony's legs by the knees, he rolled his hips slowly, watching how his cock slowly slipped in and out of him, how Tony's body would writhe with each slight movement he made inside of him.

"That's it, talk to me baby. Tell me how much you want my cock inside you like this."

Tony cried out at no only the words that were said to him, but at the way his body reacted to the head of Steve's cock brushing up against his prostate. Over and over. Slowly driving him deeper into madness.

"Oh hell, Steve.. Fuck me. Want you so bad.." Tony mumbled his words as his hand reached down to squeeze his balls lightly, his body jolting from the sensations.

When Tony squeezed again, Steve swore he saw Tony's cock twitch. It made him smile, not as much physically at the moment because his mouth hung open, watching his cock pounding faster into Tony's glorious hole. "Fuck, gonna come, Tony." It was all he could say, his body was on fire and it was hard enough to concentrate now.

Tony whimpered, pulling Steve down against him, licking around the shell of his ear, "Come inside of me, want you to.."That was good enough for Steve, but he was a gentleman, though he wouldn't mention the ladies first line to Tony. At least not right now. Instead of just losing himself completely, he replaced Tony's hand with his own, stroking the man's cock at the same quick pace his cock was thrusting up inside of him. "Want you to come for me first, Tony. Come on, baby, come for me.."Tony was lost to the world in that moment. His eyes rolled back and his hips rolled forward as he exploded in Steve's grasp, his come coating his chest and the larger man's fingers. And Steve followed right behind.

Thrusting up into the tight suck of Tony's ass, Steve buried himself deeply inside of him as he released. His body thrusting up into him a few more times lightly throughout. "Oh fuck, so good, baby.." Steve silenced himself with Tony's lips, kissing him deeply as he felt himself slowly beginning to go flaccid inside of him.

When Steve started to pull out, Tony, pulled his body closer. The feeling of being so empty now made him want to keep the other man closer.

Steve's arms wrapped tightly around Tony, his nose burring itself into the sweet shampooed smell of Tony's hair. It was a nice feeling/

"Tony…"

It took Tony a while to speak, his breath was still trying to catch up with him, "Mhm, Steve?" Deep brown eyes looked up into cool blue ones.

"If you don't' mind. I'd like to stay over a lot more."

Tony smiled, kissing his lips for a good full minute and a half before coming back with a response, "I'd like that. A lot."


	2. Middles

Disclaimer: I don't own Steve or Tony… sadly :\

Warnings: kink, HEAVY slash

Notes: Still an AU fic. This is based about a year after Steve has become Captain America and the year before Tony's trip to the Middle East (Movie version).

Middles

The day seemed to have drug on as Tony's body started to ache for that first glass of scotch during his final meeting of the day.

Listening to the sheet metal company representative made him want to fall asleep, and he'd already heard what he wanted to hear. The figures. The numbers. He had what he needed.

"Thank you Jonathan, that was riveting. I'll make sure to set up the deal with your employer tomorrow morning. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna pop out of here real quick if you don't mind. Pepper here I'm sure would love to hear the rest of your presentation though."

Tony gave a curt nod to the kid who mentioned something about how his name was Randy, but Tony Stark was out the door and on his way back home.

It was four years since that first night in New York. It was LA all the way for Tony now. The sun and beaches. No more cold nights.

Certainly no cold nights alone at least.

Another reason why he wanted so badly out of that meeting was that Steve was getting home tonight.

The tall blonde was in town for the next few months doing some work for a firm. Something about illustration for some kind of cover art blah blah blah. The night it was mentioned all Tony could think about was how he'd have a warm body pressed up against his back in a week's time.

The longest week of his life, he thought.

Sprinting upstairs he tossed his suitcase behind him on the floor and took the sharp curve into his room, hoping to find Steve there stretched out on the grey-blue sheets.

Tony's hopeful heart dropped a little though. The bed was minus one Steve Rogers.

Sigh.

Breathing out, Tony's head visibly hung a little as he pulled off his coat, tossing it over a chair and worked on getting his tie off.

"You look like someone ran over your puppy, Stark."

When the words hit his ears, his whole body shivered involuntarily. Turning, he saw Steve walking into his room. Looking damn gorgeous as always.

"You said that was the kill you look. Aren't you supposed to be kissing me right now or something?" He smirked, looking up at Steve as he drew closer.

"Nah, figured I'd make you hold out for a few minutes. You're too used to instant gratification."

"You sure as hell weren't complaining about instant gratification the last time you were over."

The corners of Tony's mouth curled up into a smirk. And it was making it hard for Steve to keep this no kissing game up for much longer.

"Then again, you're mouth was full at the time and there was no complaining, was there?"

Despite his slightly tanned cheeks, the red in Tony's cheeks could be seen for miles.

"Shut the hell up and get over here."

"Not yet." The smile on Steve's face was making Tony concerned.

"What are you doing?" Tony watched through narrowed eyes as Steve moved behind him. He let out a held breath when he felt the other's warm body pressed up behind him.

"Giving you that instant gratification you seem to have such a damn thing for." The chuckle that passed Steve's lips ran right down Tony's spine and he could feel the hair on the back of his neck sticking up straight.

"You know me. I want specifics. Stop being so freakin vague," Tony arched his back slightly, making sure that his ass just barely grinded against Steve's hips.

"Oh no you don't!" Steve laughed again, hands pulling him tighter against his body. The man leaned in; nose pressed against the pulse of Tony's neck, breathing in the scent of that ninety something dollar cologne that he wore. "I've got plans for you."

"Plans? Since when do you plan?"

"Right now. I'm trying to be progressive."

"Progressive, my ass."

"Naming it already? I thought that was my job."

"Shut the hell up and start being more progressive."

"Alright already," Steve couldn't help but laugh harder then he'd initially intended on, and he damn well knew that Tony was grinning stupidly from ear to ear.

Strong hands moved over Tony's chest, over his hips. Lithe artist's fingers flicked open his belt buckle, popping a button, then another, before easing down the zipper of his pants just halfway. The hand stilled, covering Tony's groin, giving it a slight squeeze, causing Tony to gasp, his body jerking forward a little.

"I missed you, Tony. And I think you missed me too. I know you did. You probably thought of me every night in your bed, didn't you?"

Some people might call Steve presumptuous, but Tony would call him dead on. He could only nod as his mouth hung open halfway, eyes pleased slits.

"Wish I could have gotten here sooner. Wish I could have stopped by Stark Industries."

Steve's hand squeezed again before pulling the rest of that zipper down. He could feel Tony breathe out as he released the pressure on his groin in those pants.

"Would have come up to your office…" Steve's hand had found front of Tony's briefs, slipping a hand inside. "Undressed you down to that tie of yours…" Steve breathed heavily against Tony's ear as he coiled his fingers around his cock, pulling him out the front of the underwear.

Tony's body all but practically convulsed. Steve's words were making him drunk, and his touch was slowly driving him closer to insanity.

Close.

"I'd have laid you over your desk," Steve's hand squeezed gently around the quickly swelling head of Tony's cock. "Taken that bottle of lube from your top right drawer, and I know it's still there because I told you to leave it there for me the last time I did this to you." Steve chuckled, nipping down on Tony's earlobe, feeling Tony's hips roll up into his fist.

"I'd get you all nice and ready for me, pushing your knees up to your chest…" Tony's mouth fell open, groaning loud enough for Steve to hear, "And then I'd tease you." Steve grinned as he stroked his hand down Tony's hard shaft. "Rub my cock against your tight little hole." Tony groaned louder.

Closer.

Steve's hips grinded against Tony's ass, groaning in unison with Tony, his mouth pressed against his ear. "And then I'd take you, push myself into you slow. I can't get enough of how tight you are, Tony. Your perfect ass just sucking in my cock." Tony's hips shook more.

"Oh fuck, Steve... Keep going. I'm so-so so…" Tony grunted, his hips arching up into Steve's vice on his cock and then back against the erection pressing against his ass through Steve's pants.

Steve wasn't stopping now.

So close.

"I'd fuck you so good, Tony." Steve's breathing was becoming more ragged as he was so damn turned on. "So.. So good. You going to come for me, Tony? I want you to come for me. Come for me, wanna feel you come around my cock, Tony."

The last few words seemed to be numbed out in Tony's mind as his eyes rolled back into his head, hips rocking faster up into Steve's hand as he screamed his lover's name out before stars exploded behind his eyes.

Tony couldn't remember a time he'd come that hard with Steve doing something like that to him.

Well, he was sure it'd happened, but at this moment there wasn't any way he could remember his own social security number let alone the last time something like that happened.

Tony's body sagged as he leaned back against Steve for support. Though the normally steady chest wasn't so steady.

Regaining the full use of his legs, Tony looked up at Steve who was now panting with excitement.

"Poor baby," Tony grinned as he pulled Steve down for a kiss. "I think it's your turn for a little instant gratification."


	3. Endings

Endings

Six years. That was all.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his still cut up hands. They were healing slowly. And the pain from the arc reactor in his chest wasn't making things better. He would have rather just had the shrapnel cut right though his heart at this point.

He didn't want to feel.

---

As soon as his plane touched down, he could only think of one thing. Steve. He could see Steve again. After the press conference. That's all he wanted. Steve.

After making his big unveiling of his plans to the news reporters, and everyone seemingly going crazy over the fact he actually wanted to do something good for the world he was on his way home.

All he wanted was Steve.

The painful climb upstairs seemed worth it because he knew Steve would be there. He'd have those arms he could lose himself in.

There was no Steve on the bed when he got there. He was probably hiding.

Tony actually let himself smile while he looked around his room for his white knight. The smile faded. Steve wasn't there. He really wasn't there.

He speed dialed him.

No answer.

He was probably busy.

Tony frowned. He knew he could be a selfish ass sometimes, but if Steve had just gone through that he'd already be sitting on Steve's doorstep. He would have at least called him. Right? That was the logical thing. Wasn't it?

He paced his room a moment before sitting down in front of his computer, going through missed emails from contacts and companies. He had nothing better to do at this point and he wasn't just going to sit there and feel sorry for himself. He replied to a few before heading downstairs for a light dinner and then headed back up for bed.

A day passed. Steve hadn't called. Hadn't emailed. Hadn't anything.

Tony was slowly becoming a wreck. Even Pepper was starting to note the changes. She hadn't seen Tony not shave in a long while. And him not leaving the house wasn't turning out to be a good choice for him.

"Tony, you really should go outside for a bit. If he calls I'll come get you." Pepper rubbed Tony's back gently.

Tony simply shook his head.

She knew it wasn't any of her business, but Tony wasn't just a boss. Tony was a friend, and she'd do the same for him as she'd do for any friend. Pepper started a search for Steve.

Another day passed before she found anything. And when she found what she was looking for, she was rather appalled. A business partner of Steve's said he was vacationing in France that week. Something about getting away from it all. It boiled Peppers blood, but she wouldn't let that show in the semi polite email she sent Steve to let him know of Tony's current condition if he was interested.

Two days passed before Tony got the phone call he'd been waiting for since the moment he'd touched down at LAX.

"Steve, though you'd fallen off the face of the earth." His voice sounded tired, but happy.

"Nah, just took a trip. Knew you'd be alright. How're you holding up?"

"I'm alright." He paused awkwardly before continuing, his voice sounding unsure, "When…when are you coming back?"

"Ah, dunno. Maybe next week, something like that."

This was a bad dream. Had to be a bad dream.

"Next week?! Steve, I need you! I'm...a fucking wreck here!"

He wanted to wake up.

"I just figured you'd want some space when you got back, you know? Not have everyone crowding you."

He wanted to wake up NOW.

"No! Steve, I want you. I want you here with me, I can't even begin to describe how terrible these last few days have been without you."

Silence.

"Steve? Steve, I love you and I really…" He sighed, "I really really need you right now."

There weren't many times in his past that Tony had cried. He wasn't the crying type, but despite the fact he didn't sound like he was, his cheeks were stained with tears. The thought of Steve not wanting to come back… It was earth shattering to think of.

There was another long silence. And then Steve spoke.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

The call ended. And Tony was, honest to god, scared. That night he couldn't sleep.

Five o'clock rolled around that afternoon. Steve's car showed up fifteen minutes later.

Tony was looking happier then he had in the past few days.

Steve wasn't looking as happy as Tony had hoped.

"Hey." Tony's arm was still in a sling from the break, his hands still a little cut up. The wounds still fresh.

"Hey yourself." Steve flashed a Steve smile before heading inside with him.

"Well you look good despite your little adventure over there." Steve chuckled lightly, a hand reaching up to smooth down a bit of Tony's hair that was sticking up in the front.

"Thanks." It was half hearted.

"You sound kinda… I don't know. Angry?"

Tony released a dry laugh that was sitting there in his throat, "Yeah, a little put off is all."

"Oh come on, you're Tony fucking Stark. You're a man of iron and steel. You don't break. I knew you'd come out of this fine. You got a little dinged up on the way but you're fine Tony. Damn lucky too. Don't be all torn up because I wasn't here when you got back. Knowing you, you probably went right back to work."

Tony stood in silence for a moment. Reality had started to hit him pretty damn hard in the face. At this point he wanted to choose his words carefully, "Steve, I really thought you'd be here for me. I mean, when someone really cares for and loves someone else that person is generally there in a time of crisis." Tony's voice went up an octave as he spoke, frustration getting to him.

It got worse when Steve didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood there looking awkward, eyes averting from Tony's.

He felt like that arc reactor exploded in his chest.

"Steve…do you love me?" Tony's voice wavered a fraction.

Steve opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say something but nothing was coming out.

Tony took a step forward, the last six years were slowly crumbling down around him.

"Steve!"

Steve laughed nervously, "Tony, relax."

Tony was getting a little angry, "Damnit, Steve, answer the question."

The other man mouthed his words for a moment, "Tony, you've been one of my closest friends for a long time…"

"Friends? I…"

"And we've had a really good time together, but…"

"A…a good time!? That's all this was to you? A good fucking time?" Tony was so floored he couldn't say anything else.

Steve interjected, "But I'm just not the kind of guy that…settles down. I don't like being tied down. It's the same thing with any of the lovers I have."

Tony felt like his internal organs were combusting. He felt sick to his stomach.

Steve took a step toward him, and Tony took one back. His eyes were blazing but he couldn't bring himself to look at Steve.

"Tony, just relax, baby. I'm here now, I'll stay as long as you need me to."

Tony had to hold his breath as not to laugh darkly. Instead he mumbled something faintly, as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to say it aloud.

Steve took another step forward, cupping Tony's rough cheek, a thumb stroking over his cheekbone. "What's that, Tony?"

The cold, hard eyes looked up at Steve finally, and there wasn't anything loving coming from his lips, "I said. Get. Out."

"Tony," Steve laughed lightly, "I think you're a little stressed right now and…"

He didn't let Steve finish. Instead, he knocked Steve's hand away from his face and opened the front door. "You can leave now, or I can have someone escort you out. And I can promise you, it won't be said with a please." Tony's jaw had hardened as steely as his eyes had. Though his insides felt broken, he made sure his shell looked as hard as a diamond as he watched Steve step back with that doe eyed look of his.

The man didn't say a word. He just walked out the door. Not a bit of fight in him as he headed back into his car.

Tony didn't take the time to watch him get in or drive away. He was already back to work.

Thirty minutes into a new blueprint, Tony couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Tony hated that there wasn't going to be any way to stop them either. He wasn't one for making a show so he'd made his way upstairs to his room.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the cool dark wood. And the tears finally came.

Tony sobbed.

He'd never sobbed in his life. Never really, truly cried over anything before. He'd never hurt like this. No person had ever hurt him like this.

He figured this must be what it feels like to a racecar when the engine blows. The valves and hoses explode, the coolant spills everywhere. Gears grind. Fire.

Tony felt consumed in fire.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked down at his cut up hands. They were healing slowly. His chest had tightened a bit. Partially from being so worked up and partially from having a fucking arc reactor in his chest. He would have rather just had the shrapnel cut right though his heart at this point.

He didn't want to feel. Not for a long long time.

Finally pulling himself together, Tony wiped his eyes clean.

His phone beeped.

He didn't bother reading Steve's message before deleting it.


End file.
